


perfect

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, cis female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: @kideys on tumblr asked:  Do you think you can write a Belch and chubby reader? Can it be fluffy nsfw? I just love him a lot ooomf





	perfect

You heard a car horn outside, and glanced out your window, which faced the street. There was the Trans Am, and in the driver’s seat, your boyfriend.

Belch. God, but you loved him so much.

You ran to the door, throwing it open and running out to the car. He got out and hugged you, spinning you around in a circle before he set you down.

“How’s my baby girl?” he asked before pressing a short kiss to your lips.

“Good. Excited. How about you?”

“Better now I’m with you. C’mon, let’s go.”

He opened the passenger side door to let you into the car, closing it after you got in. It was so cute when he tried to be a perfect gentleman for you that you were grinning by the time he got settled again in the driver’s seat.

“What’re you smiling about, baby?”

“You. You’re so sweet to me.”

“Mm. You deserve it.”

You leaned over and kissed him. Then you pulled back, and he started up the car, the stereo blasting Anthrax before he turned it down so you could hear each other.

As he drove through the neighborhoods surrounding your house, he tugged at the hem of your skirt.

“I like this,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Shows off your legs.”

“Yeah.”

That’s actually why you were kind of lukewarm about it. It’s that some people — people who weren’t you, who didn’t get that you loved your body — didn’t like your legs.

Some people couldn’t be happy unless you were miserable.

“You sound bummed out, baby. What’s going on?” he asked as you pulled into his driveway. His mother’s car was gone, and though you were kinda sad you didn’t get to see her, you were glad you got time alone with him.

“Just. This skirt. I guess I’m glad I’m just gonna be with you today.”

“What about the skirt? I love it.”

You sighed as he came around and helped you out of the car.

“I just feel like maybe other people won’t like how it shows off my legs.”

“Well, they’re stupid. You got great legs, baby.”

“Yeah.”

He closed the front door behind you, and pulled you into his arms.

“You don’t think you got great legs?” he asked.

“Of course not. I love my legs.”

“Good. Nothing more perfect than your thighs, baby.”

You laughed, your mood brightening by the second. He was so earnest.

“I mean it!” he said. “You know what’s the best thing about your thighs?”

“What?”

“When you wrap them around my head.”

You blushed.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm. You’re so fucking sexy, baby. Want me to show you?”

You grinned. “I’d be stupid if I said no to that,” you said.

“Good.”

He picked you up as easily as if you were a child, and you giggled. You were still so glad that you had a guy who wasn’t too chickenshit to pick you up. That’s all it was — with other guys, they were too afraid. With Belch, it didn’t matter.

He was never too afraid to be with you, in any way.

He carried you to his bedroom, then sat you on your feet in the middle of the floor. You kicked off your shoes.

He tugged at the bottom of your shirt.

“Can I take this off you, baby?” he asked.

You nodded and he slowly unbuttoned it, being careful. He slid it off you, and pressed kisses all over the rounds of your shoulders and the front of your chest.

“How about this?” he asked, hooking a finger under the strap of your bra.

“Sure.”

He reached around and unhooked your bra with one hand, then slowly slid it off your shoulders. He cupped your breasts, one in each hand, rubbing his thumb over your nipples.

“God, I love your boobs,” he breathed.

You laughed. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Then, he knelt at your feet.

“Can I take off your skirt, baby?”

You nodded, again, and he slowly slipped it down your stomach and legs. He kissed your soft stomach, your thighs. He pressed one kiss to the front of your underwear, and you shivered.

“What about your panties, baby? Can I take those off?”

You pretended to think about it, then laughed again, sliding his hat off and running your fingers through his hair.

“Gee, I don’t know,” you teased.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want,” he said. “I just — I just really wanna eat you out, baby girl.”

“Okay,” you breathed.

He put a finger in each side of your underwear, slowly pulling them down your legs and helping you step out of them.

You stood in front of him, completely bare, as he wrapped his arms around you, his hands finding your ass and kneading the soft flesh there.

“I love your ass, too,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You got a perfect ass, baby.”

“Says the boy with the best damn ass I’ve ever seen,” you said.

He made a dismissive noise. But you were insistent, taking his chin in one hand and making him look you in the eye.

“I’m serious. The best. Damn. Ass. Ever.”

He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you echoed.

Then, he stood, pulling his shirt off over his head, and pushing down his jeans and boxers, pulling off his shoes and socks, too.

You always loved seeing him like this. Not only was he gorgeous, he was so unashamed of his body. Not that he had any reason to be — but other people would say otherwise. He was just like you.

You hugged him, throwing your arms around his neck and pressing yourself right up to him. He was already hard.

You looked down at his dick and he blushed.

“Oh yeah?” you asked.

“Yup. C’mon.”

He pulled you down onto the bed with him, rolling you over until you were on your back, your head on his pillow. He crawled back until his face was right above your navel, then he spread your legs, putting them over his shoulder.

“See, this is what I’m talking about,” he said. “Nothing better than your thighs next to my ears, baby.”

You laughed, running your fingers through his hair as he used two fingers to part the lips of your cunt. He licked a stripe from your hole to your clit, and you moaned, putting your head back for a second before you looked back at him. He was grinning up at you and you smiled back.

He dug in, working his tongue over your clit and sliding one finger, then another, inside you. You kept moaning, telling him how good he was doing, how hot he looked going down on you.

Your orgasm built up and built up until you just couldn’t take it anymore — you came on his face, the wetness covering his mouth.

“That’s my girl,” he said.

He came up and kissed you, and you tasted yourself on his tongue — hot and needy.

He laid down next to you while you came down, tracing his fingers over your stomach, humming something that sounded like _Smoke on the Water_ , but you weren’t quite sure. He was just a little tone deaf, after all.

“That was — fucking great,” you said, sighing, rolling to face him.

“Good, baby.”

He smiled, and you knew what he was thinking. He loved making you feel good. Good thing he was fucking great at it.

“I want you to fuck me — but gimme a minute, I think I need to calm down just a little bit more.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
